Restricted Access
by YoureMyFavoritex
Summary: Macy finds herself in trouble with backstage security, and Kevin might just be her ticket out. JONAS KevinMacy.


**I'm definitely glad I got into the JONAS writing world. I felt so welcomed with all your kind reviews last time. So here's another oneshot! This time full of Kacy goodness :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Duh.  
**

* * *

"Macy, I am so sorry I couldn't get you backstage! I thought I could, really. It's not the boys or anything; they would have wanted you back here too! I just totally forgot to try and swing it until last minute. Security wouldn't let me come out and find you!"

Macy sighed, a soft smile teasing on her lips. "It's okay, Stel," she replied, her smile spreading as she mouthed a quick "thank you" to the woman scanning tickets at the entrance. "I'm just glad I have a ticket. I'm just walking in right now, I'm totally fine with my seat. I mean, you got me this, you've definitely done enough!" Macy looked down, checking the seat number on her ticket before heading towards the stairs that lead to the floor seats.

Stella Malone, currently somewhere amongst the hustle and bustle of the dressing rooms, sighed into the phone. "No, Mace, I told you I'd get you backstage, and I'm going to. Where are you in the arena? I can meet you by the backstage doors with a pass. Trust me, you'll be back here before you know it. I just can't get into the main arena, so I have to figure out where you need to meet me…"

Stella trailed off, and Macy knew she was working out the details in her head. "If you're sure it won't be a problem, Stella… I really don't want to intrude. I know that JONAS is still not completely comfortable around me. I mean, I _have_ unintentionally hurt them more times than I can count." Macy's lower lip caught between her teeth as the numerous baseball bat beatings and lacrosse stick slaps flooded her memory.

"Really, Macy, no problem. I got it. Alright, I just talked one of the crew, they told me to meet you at… door six. It's on the right side of the stage, right at the "Restricted Access" sign. The door will have a security guard, but I'll be there to meet you. Promise."

Macy looked around nervously. She was never one to ask for much, and honestly, she was completely content with her third row floor seats. She knew that Stella always went over the top; she always wanted to do the absolute best that she could possibly do, regardless of the opinions of the person she was doing it for. She wasn't wild about the idea of trying to sneak around to get backstage, but she also knew that Stella would never take no for an answer, ever. She shrugged, putting the phone to her opposite ear as she turned away from the stairs, heading instead towards the long hallways that wound around the entire arena. "Okay, Stella. I'll come. But only because you're making me."

"Please," Stella scoffed, pausing for a second as a large cart rumbled by. "You know you want to be back here just as much as I want you to. And honestly, don't worry about getting back here. It'll be a piece of cake. I'm walking over to the door right now, I'll be there in less than two minutes. Just text me if you can't find it."

"Alright, Stella. I think I know where I'm going… Thank you, for all this, you know?" Macy giggled, allowing her eyes to quickly roll as she walked by a group of girls in matching "NUMBER ONE JONAS FAN" tank tops. _Psh. As if._

"No prob, Mace. I'll see you soon." With that, the line went dead, and Macy slipped her phone into her purse. She walked past the merchandise booths and refreshment stands with her head down, nervous that one wrong look would send her straight back to her seats. Not that she would have minded, but she'd rather not be embarrassed by security simply because she didn't want to upset Stella. She started to look more closely at signs on the passing doors as the crowds she was walking through began to thin. She passed a few more entrances leading to seats in the arena before she reached the roped off section. Macy caught glimpse of the "Restricted Access" door a few yards in front of her and lifted her head, walking towards the sign with what she hoped was an air of confidence.

Once Macy was about five feet from the door, she stopped, leaning closer and looking in, trying to spot Stella. She stood like that for a moment, no blonde girl in sight, when she felt someone's eyes on her. She pulled back, looking up and holding eye contact for a moment with the imposing security guard stationed at the door, his arms crossed over his chest, and he raised an eyebrow. Macy blushed, turning and looking away, and pulled out her phone. There were no messages from Stella, so she opened her Outbox, texting Stella to ask if she was near. After about fifteen unanswered texts in ten minutes, Macy began to get antsy. The opening act, some new girl band, was supposed to start in less than twenty minutes, and she was actually interested in hearing them. She had read some good reviews online, and if JONAS management had handpicked them to open, they must be decent, at the least. She tried calling Stella's cell one more time, and when it went without an answer, Macy decided to take matters into her own hands.

Taking a deep breath, the tiny brunette squared her shoulders and walked with purpose toward the door and the large body standing between her and relief, the safety of her best friend's notoriety among the JONAS crews. She was nearly to the door when he took a step forward, causing her to tilt her head far back to look him in the eye.

"And where do you think you're going?" The depth of his voice surprised Macy, and she stumbled back slightly, her confident expression faltering. She took a deep breath, letting her eyes close slightly before responding. "My best friend is Stella Malone. She was supposed to meet me at the door. I'm supposed to be back there."

"Does it look like I care who your best friend is?" Obviously this security guard was new. "Anyways, it's all the same. I know you're trying to get back there for the boys. And unfortunately for you, I can't let you do that. So why don't you just turn around and walk away, so that we don't have any trouble."

Macy swallowed hard, trying to will away the tears that started to crop up. She knew that this was no reason to cry, but when she was overwhelmed, tears always seemed to be the first thing to appear. "Sir, I'm telling you the truth. Stella Malone is the stylist for JONAS. She was supposed to meet me out here to bring me my backstage pass. If I can just get in, I can prove it to you." With those words, Macy began walking towards the door, stopping only when she felt a strong, restricting hand's tight grasp on her upper arm. "Oh, no you don't. You're coming with me."

The tears Macy had been trying to keep at bay began tricking slowly down her cheeks and she wiped at them furiously, struggling to remain levelheaded as the burly security guard pushed her through the door, but turned the opposite direction of where she had been heading. Instead, he passed her off to another security guard who pulled her roughly into a room right off the hallway. He motioned for her to sit on the couch of the security office, and he began writing down her information. She sighed, pulling her knees close to her as she sullenly answered the officer's basic questions: name, age, phone number of an adult who could come claim her, etc. As he filled out the form, she took a moment to look around the room. It was relatively empty, other than five or so teenage girls. A few sat smugly, sly looks plastered on their faces. Macy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at these girls who thought they were the total shit for getting this far in their "sneak backstage to meet JONAS" plans. One or two sat looking more nervous, as if they hadn't expected their plans to have gone that far.

Macy groaned softly to herself. She wasn't like these girls. Granted, she was definitely as big of a fan as they were, probably bigger, but she wasn't back here because of her obsession. No, this time it was all her _wonderful_ best friend Stella's fault. Macy bit her lower lip, a nervous habit, and pulled out her phone, hoping Stella had received and replied to her numerous texts. She hadn't. Stifling another groan, she tried Stella again.

_WHERE ARE YOU? I got in trouble by security, Im in the backstage office. You better be here in moments, or Im going to be RIPSHIT._

Pressing the SEND button with a little added aggression, Macy tossed her cell phone into her open purse. She sat waiting, her eyes locked on the clock that ticked away slowly above the open door. The security guard had called the number she had given him, but Macy knew that he wouldn't reach her mother. Mrs. Misa was at a work function until late that night, and her cell phone had been turned off before she left the house. The guard had informed her that, if he couldn't reach someone to claim her, she'd have to wait until the end of the show to be released.

Macy slunk down further into the couch. This was _not _the way she had hoped for this night to go. All she had wanted when she approached Stella about tickets was a fun night rocking out to her favorite band. Now, instead of being third row, she was stuck in the security office, all outlets to JONAS completely shut off. She could faintly hear the screams of the teenies through the walls, but that was it. No electrifying guitar riffs, no stunning vocals, no pounding drum beats. She was about to bury her face in her hands when something passing the door caught her eye. Her lips curled into a shy smile as she watched Kevin Lucas stroll by the door. She wished she could have called out to him, grabbed his attention, but she didn't want to anger the huge security guard any more than she already had.

Apparently, she didn't need to try and catch his attention. Not a second later, she watched Kevin backtrack and look into the room incredulously. "Macy?"

Macy blushed, trying to avoid the stares from the other girls, their jealousy quickly making the tiny room feel even smaller. "Uhm, hi Kevin," she finally managed to squeak out.

"What are you… Why are you… Huh?" Kevin took a step into the room, confusion obvious in his expression.

"I, uhm, well, Stella, you see, it just, uh--"

"Nevermind," Kevin said, a smile spreading across his face. "Don't worry about it." He turned from the small brunette and focused his attention on the security guard, who had been watching them with a slightly amused expression. Only slightly, of course, because he was still the large, imposing figure he had been for the past thirty minutes.

"She's with me," Kevin began, nodding in the direction of Macy. Her mouth dropped open slightly, but she quickly picked it back up and nodded slightly, trying as had as she could to not look surprised. It was hard though. Her thoughts, seemingly set on a loop, kept scrolling through her mind. _Kevin of JONAS just said I was with him! Kevin of JONAS is rescuing me! Kevin of JONAS! KEVIN!_

"Sorry, Mr. Lucas." The beefy security guard interrupted both Kevin's explanation and Macy's racing mind. She turned her attention to him, her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "We have strict orders to keep any girls who try to get backstage here until a legal guardian can claim them. I'm sorry. I can't go bending rules simply because you know them."

Kevin glanced at Macy, his raised eyebrow saying the same thing that had replaced her previous thoughts. _What is this guy's problem? It's Kevin of JONAS, for goodness sakes. Kevin of JONAS overrides security guards, always!_ Okay, so maybe the last few thoughts were only her own. But still. The two exchanged a confused look before Kevin's eyes brightened for a moment. "Ah," he exclaimed, turning back to face the officer, "but she isn't just a friend. This is Macy Misa, my…" He paused for a moment, reaching towards Macy, and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "My girlfriend." There was a sudden collective gasp, and it took Macy a moment before she realized that she had been a part of it. One quick look around the room proved that the other girls were just as surprised as she was. Some expressions relayed anger, others, awe. Macy closed her eyes for a moment, trying to let everything sink in, before she looked back up at Kevin and the security guard.

The officer looked at her skeptically, his eyebrows raised, and Macy swallowed, trying her best to nod convincingly. The guard's withering gaze forced her to look away, so she focused her attention on Kevin. He was digging his hands in his pockets, seemingly searching for something, before dropping her hand. "Hold on, one sec." He popped out the door, but before even a moment had passed, he was back, a backstage pass dangling from his hand. "See, uh," he squinted, reading the large man's nametag. "Derek. See, Derek, my forgetful girlfriend never got her backstage pass from me." Kevin, now standing next to Macy, bumped her hip playfully, playing the part of a sickeningly adorable boyfriend perfectly. "I was supposed to meet her to give it to her, but I kind of got tied up. I really want her to be back there with me. She's never had a chance to see me play since we've been dating, and this means so much for me, for her to be here. Please, Derek… I promise, there won't be a problem. If anyone gives any trouble over this, let me handle it."

Derek sighed, settling into the chair behind the desk. "Alright, Mr. Lucas. She had better not be caught without a backstage pass anymore though. Trust me, I will not be so lenient next time."

Kevin nodded, his grin growing, and he slung his arm across Macy's shoulders, continuing his boyfriend act. With his freehand, he pulled the lanyard over Macy's head and around her neck, and then led her out the door. "Thanks again, Derek," he called over his shoulder as they turned the corner and left the view of the security office.

"Thanks, Kevin," Macy squeaked, just finally getting her breath back. "Thanks for rescuing me back there. I don't know what happened to Stella."

"No worries, Mace, what are friends for?" He hugged her a little closer to him as they walked, his arm still slung across her shoulders. "I hope you didn't mind the whole 'girlfriend' thing. That's usually the only thing that gets security to let up on everything. Thanks for playing along." Kevin looked down, smiling at the small girl walking next to him, and she giggled, shrugging. "It's fine. Whatever you wanted to call me, as long as you got me out of that God forsaken office. I thought I was going to go crazy in there!" Kevin's grin grew as Macy continued talking. Instead of her normal, rambling, fangirly way of speaking that Kevin had grown so accustomed to, she spoke confidently, her witty banter and conversation carrying them through the hallway. She explained, in detail, how she happened to get stuck in the security office, and Kevin couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. Macy was adorable, in the way that she seemed so confident, yet still so unsure. He wished that he could confirm all her hopes, dismiss all her fears. He watched her as she talked animatedly, and couldn't pull his gaze away, despite the fact that she quickly caught him watching her.

He held his gaze longer, and cracked a smile when her forehead wrinkled slightly. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head and laughing lightly. "You're just… You're just cute when you're really excited. Or… agitated, I can't quite tell what you are right now."

Macy giggled, leaning against him slightly. In the three minute walk from the security office to the door of the green room, in front of which they were currently standing, all thoughts of "Kevin of JONAS" had completely disappeared from her mind. Now all that she could think of was Kevin Lucas, this amazing, attractive, incredible guy from school who just so happened to be walking her down the hallway with his arm around her shoulders. She nearly shivered from the thought of it, but instead, she kept her eyes on his face, reveling in the fact that he had just admitted to thinking she was cute.

Kevin's gaze grew with intensity, and he looked as if he was about to say something. Macy swallowed, trying her hardest to keep her hands from shaking.

"Macy! Oh my goodness, there you are! I am so incredibly sorry, I can't believe that…" Macy and Kevin turned at the sudden interruption. Stella stood in the greenroom doorway, her mouth open slightly and her eye wide. "Oh. Well. Uhm."

"Stel, who're you talking… Oh." Joe was the next to speak, skidding to a stop next to Stella as he caught of a glimpse of the sight that had caused the blonde to stop in her tracks.

"Hey guys, what's all the… Oh. Hello, you two." Nick smirked, the first to actually acknowledge the two standing in front of them.

Stella shook her head, stepping out of her shock, and a slow grin began to break out, her eyes sparkling. "Well then. I can see that me being late wasn't really a problem." She winked, turning and retreating into the greenroom, dragging a gaping Joe Jonas behind her. They were nearly out of sight when Macy heard a whooping "Go Kevin!" come from the middle Lucas. She blushed, ducking her head against Kevin's shoulder. The moment her face touched his jacket, Kevin being dressed impeccably for the concert by Miss Malone, her face burned more, and she bounced back, just in time to catch Nick mouthing something to the eldest Lucas. She narrowed her eyes, but Nick just winked, gave a nod to his brother, and turned, following the path Stella and Joe had just taken.

"What did he say to you?" Macy asked, turning to look Kevin in the eye. He grinned, hugging her even closer to him.

"Mace, I have a question for you." Kevin sidestepped her question, instead focusing on the girl who was all but in his arms at the moment. "You know how I called you my girlfriend earlier?"

Macy nodded, feeling her throat suddenly dry up completely. She couldn't seem to form words, for some reason, so she resorted to continuing to nod in agreement.

"Well, what did you think about that? Like… I don't know. Have you ever considered… Us?"

If Macy had thought her throat was dry before, it was now as if the entire Sahara Desert had taken up residence in her trachea. "I, uhm…" She coughed, attempting to clear her throat. "I… Yes."

"And? Because, you know, I kinda like the sound of it. Of us." Macy's eyes grew wider as Kevin's hand came up to her face. His fingers trailed lightly over her temple and cheek before resting lightly on her lips. He waited there for a moment, and his fingers followed her lips as she attempted to respond.

"I-I-I, I like the sound of us too…" she managed to whisper, and Kevin's grin grew. His hand slipped to cup the petite girl's face, and he let his thumb run across her lower lip once more before descending towards her. Just before his lips reached hers, he whispered, just as softly as she, "I'm glad."

At that, his lips touched hers, and she sighed, instinctually, against him. His lips curled into a smile, and he pulled the arm that was still around Macy from her, running his hand up the back of her neck and threading his fingers through her hair. The kiss deepened, but only for a moment, and he pulled back. The blissful look upon Macy's face was reason enough for the unreasonable high he was feeling at the moment, and he swooped in to place one more kiss upon her waiting lips before pulling away for real. "I've gotta go, call time is in a minute or so. But you'll listen, right? And I'll see you after?"

Macy's eyes slowly opened, and she nodded, smiling happily. "I'll be here waiting. Good luck, Kevin of JONAS," she teased, and he rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss against her hair. "Stella'll be back here with you too."

"Speaking of that girl," Macy said, an evil glint taking the place of the euphoric look in her eyes. "I have some choice words for her." She pushed herself to the balls of her feet, kissing him firmly on the mouth, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a quick but tight embrace. "Thank you, superstar."

He laughed, kissing her one more time, and pushed her toward the greenroom. "I'll see you after. Now go, I believe there is a blonde that is very deserving of some reprimanding."

She giggled, nodding, before turning and walking through the doorway. "Stella Malone! Don't you dare think I'm anywhere NEAR done with you!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Just a random idea that had come to me, I decided to run with it. I really love where it went. Leave me reviews and let me know if you love it too! (PS I'm so behind, but I will be responding to reviews, both with this oneshot and last. You readers mean a lot to me!). Thanks so much for reading!  
**

**Whoa, look at that! Barely any rambling! It must be because I'm rushing and have to get to work soon... haha.**

**-Anna  
**


End file.
